


He’s Gay Dad, Don’t Worry

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Kinda Cracky, Loss of Virginity, M/M, discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: kinda cracky, but basically: Morgan wants her boyfriend, Peter, to spend the night. To get permission, she tells her dad, Tony, that Peter is gay.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 270





	He’s Gay Dad, Don’t Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 17 yo consensual sex (17 is legal aoc in NY), bi!Peter, loss of virginity, kinda cracky.

Peter smiles, putting his car into park in Morgan’s driveway. He turns to her and smiles. “I can’t believe your dad is letting me stay the night. He’s always so over protective of you.”

Morgan blushes and takes Peter’s hand. “About that...”

Peter’s smile disappears. “What did you do?”

Morgan bites her lip, pushing some hair behind her ear. “I um... I may have told him that you’re gay.”

Peter blinks slowly, before laughing. “Oh, that’s a good one-“

“I’m serious.” Morgan puts those giant puppy eyes on Peter, and the boy knows he’s done for.

Peter sighs and grumbles, getting out of the car and grabbing his bag. “The sex better be _amazing_ , babe. I’m serious.”

Morgan giggles and leads the way inside. “Dad?! We’re home!”

Tony steps out of the living room and into the hallway. His gaze hardens when he sees Peter. “This is Peter?”

Morgan nods, going over and kissing Tony’s cheek. “Yup!”

“And he’s-“ Tony takes his eyes off Peter to look at Morgan.

Morgan beams and nods. “He’s gay dad, don’t worry.” She turns and takes Peter’s bag. “Come on, I’ll show you my-“

“Let me have a word with Peter, hon, okay? You go ahead and go upstairs.” Tony crosses his arms and looks back to Peter.

Morgan looks between them, sighing sadly. She’s 90% sure they’re about to be caught—Peter is as straight as they come. “I’ll set up the x-box, Pete.” She takes Peter’s bag and goes upstairs.

Tony jerks his head to the side, indicating Peter to follow into the bedroom.

Peter doesn’t dare disobey.

Peter goes into the bedroom, swallowing thickly. He watches as Tony closes and locks the door, before staring Peter down.

Peter squirms under the glare, scratching the back of his neck. He looks around the room—anywhere but Tony. He spots a wedding photo, and decides to comment on that. “Y-your wife is p-pretty, sir. Is-“

“She died.” Tony says it so blantently, that Peter’s jaw drops. _What the fuck._

“I... I’m so sorry for-“

“It was a long time ago. Morgan was a toddler. She’s never told you?” Tony cocks his head to the side.

Peter is squirming even more. “W-well, um... no? She only ever uh... talks about you.”

Tony nods slowly, before going back to staring at Peter.

Peter blushes and goes back to avoiding eye contact. “Um... was there something you wanted to-“

“You’re gay?” Tony asks brazenly.

Peter blushes even more and nods quickly. “Y-yes sir. I, um—that won’t be a prob-“

“Prove it.”

Peter blinks rapidly. “Um... I’m sorry, what?”

Tony pushes away from the closed door, stalking closer to Peter. “I said, prove it. Prove you’re gay.” He gets closer until he’s almost chest to chest with the boy.

Peter’s breath stops in his throat.

Tony reaches out and cups Peter’s jaw, tilting his head down just a bit, so their lips are almost touching. “You’re gorgeous, Peter.”

It hits Peter, suddenly, how much Morgan looks like Tony. And god, their eyes... Peter realizes that he’s just as helpless to Tony’s eyes.

Is this what a gay panic is? Or is this ‘I’m about to lose my v-card to someone who is literally old enough to be his dad’ panic?

Fuck it. In for a penny...

He leans down the rest of the way, connecting their lips and gasping softly.

_I’ve fucked your daughter. I’ve fucked your daughter and you’re about to fuck me. That’s fucked up._

Peter is fucked up.

Tony kisses back with passion, hands moving everywhere. Each place Tony touches lights Peter’s skin on fire, and it makes Peter tingle.

Tony pushes Peter to the bed, looking over him with hungry eyes as he starts to undo his belt. “We need to be quick. You okay with that?”

Peter starts to kick his pants off, dick already tenting his boxers. “Yeah, yeah that’s fine.”

Tony hums happily. “Did you clean?”

Peter gulps and shakes his head. He watches Tony go over to the nightstand and grab a condom, before going to a different drawer and grabbing lube. He shucks his pants off on his way back, stroking his—quite frankly, _monster_ —dick.

“Turn around.” Tony climbs on the bed, and Peter quickly gets onto his hands and knees, pushing his underwear down his thighs. “Mr. Stark-“

Tony shushes him, rubbing at his ass a bit. “God, look at you. Fucking slut. Spreading your legs for any dirty old man that thinks you’re hot, isn’t that right?”

Peter shivers. Okay, maybe now _isn’t_ the best time to mention he’s never done this before.

“F-fuck, Fuck me Mr. Stark, please?” Peter arcs his back and sticks his ass out more.

Tony smacks Peter’s ass once before shoving two fingers in all at once, making the younger boy yell and whimper.

Tony shushes him, scissoring Peter quickly. “Hush baby, don’t want Morgan coming in and finding out what a slut her little boyfriend is, huh?”

Peter freezes, face flushing. “W-what?”

Tony laughs darkly, twisting his fingers almost cruelly. “You’re both terrible liars. You’re lucky you’re so fucking pretty, or you’d be going home with blue balls.”

Peter mewls, pushing back onto the fingers now. “M-Mr. Stark-“

Tony pulls his fingers out, sliding the condom on and spreading some extra lube on his shaft. “You aren’t going to keep seeing my daughter after this,” Tony tells Peter.

Peter wiggles his ass. “With all due respect, Mr. Stark, that depends on how good you fuck me.”

Tony, the stubborn bitch he is, takes the challenge head on.

Peter swears he almost died. Getting fucked that hard is painful for anyone, let alone a virgin. Luckily for Peter, he accidentally found out that was a) extremely into painful sex and b) a total size queen.

Oh, and can’t forget c) he’s bi.

Peter ends up cumming three times which he didn’t even know was possible. He then promptly passes out in Tony’s bed, dead to world as Tony moves him into a more comfortable sleeping position and cleans him up.

~

Peter groggily limps his way to the kitchen, in his boxers and Tony’s shirt. His eyes go wide as he sees Morgan there.

She raises a brow, and then sighs heavily. “Peter. Baby. I think you took our bluff a little too far.”

Peter blushes bright red and squirms. “So um... im guessing...?”

“We’re through? Yeah. Want some pancakes?” Morgan pushes a plate towards him.

Peter walks closer, grumbling. “If you wanted to punch me I would totally get it. I’m just saying.”

Morgan shrugs. “It isn’t like we were exclusive yet. I just can’t—like, keep being with you knowing you’re with my dad.”

Peter sighs and shoves a bite of pancake in his mouth. “That’s fair.”


End file.
